freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
GalaxyTrail
GalaxyTrail is an independent video game development studio and limited liability company from and registered in Waterloo, New York. Starting in the year 2007 as a website for Stephen DiDuro's game development portfolioCategory:DevelopersExclusive: GalaxyTrail Games Interview , it has become the name of the indie studio, consisting of Stephen, who is working with various freelancers. It is known for their first full-fledged game, Freedom PlanetGalaxyTrail - Games and is currently working on its sequel, Freedom Planet 2.Freedom Planet 2 - About History While living in Denmark during 2009, Stephen and his wife Marianne registered the domain galaxytrail.com, which at the time, was used for various things. The subadress galaxytrail.com/games originally served as Stephen's video game portfolio. An example of his contributions during this time were as an grachic artist for the Xbox Live Arcade game That Really Hot Chick, made by HorrendousGames.GalaxyTrail Games :: Contributions To Projects Work on Freedom Planet started in 2011, in form of a Sonic fan game starring Ziyo Ling's fan character, Sash Lilac. During the production of the project, Stephen moved back to his old home in Waterloo, New York. The Kickstarter, meant to raise money to polish the game and publishing it on multiple platforms, ran from January 16th, 2013 to February 15th, 2013, and raised over $25,000. Games Staff Employees * Stephen DiDuro - Director, Artist (Founder of GalaxyTrailGalaxyTrail - About Us, Voice of Bird Officer) Freelancers * Leila Wilson - Musician (for Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2Freedom Planet 2 - About) * Gabriella Creighton - Web Design, Community Manager * Dawn Michelle Bennett - Voice Actor (Voice of Sash LilacFreedom Planet 2 - Characters), Associate Producer and Writer for Freedom Planet 2 * Alejandro Saab - Voice Actor (Voice of Mayor Zao), Voice Director and Writer for Freedom Planet 2 * Tyson Tan - Artist (Concept Art / Character Design for Freedom Planet 2) * Ziyo Ling - Artist (Character Design for Freedom Planet / Promotional Art for Freedom Planet 2) * Rafael Ventura - Pixel Artist, Animator (for Freedom Planet 2) * Picsandpixels - Pixel Artist (for Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2) * Daniel Taylor - Animator, Artist (Environment Design for Freedom Planet 2) * Tim Jonsson - Artist (Backgrounds for Freedom Planet 2) * Christian Whitehead - Programmer (for Freedom Planet 2) * Falk Au Yeong - Musician (for Freedom Planet 2) * Akash Thakkar - Audio Mixing (for Freedom Planet 2) * Christopher Sabat - Voice Actor (Voice of Sergeant Askal), Audio and Voice Recording (for Freedom Planet 2) Voice Actors * Patrick M. Seymour - Voice Actor (Voice of Torque & Rogue Warrior) * Sean Chiplock - Voice Actor (Voice of Spade & Dail) * Victoria Vitti - Voice Actor (Voice of Syntax, Pangu & Cordelia) * Amanda Lott - Voice Actor (Voice of Carol Tea) * Aimee Smith - Voice Actor (Voice of Milla Basset) * Alexander Normandy - Voice Actor (Voice of Lord Brevon) * Edwyn Tiong - Voice Actor (Voice of the Magister & Dragon Scientist) * Ashlyn Selich - Voice Actor (Voice of Neera Li) * Jason Lord - Voice Actor (Voice of Serpentine, General Gong & the King of Shuigang) * Josh Grelle - Voice Actor (Voice of Captain Kalaw) * Lindsay Jones - Voice Actor (Voice of Corazon Tea) * Morgan Berry - Voice Actor (Voice of Merga) * Sarah Anne Williams - Voice Actor (Voice of Aaa) * Marissa Lenti - Voice Actor (Voice of Maria Notte) * Christopher Guerrero - Voice Actor (Voice of the Battlesphere Announcer) Former * Sara J. Leen - Coder (for Freedom Planet), Public Relations References